


The Legend of Zelda: Dawn of Time

by StarshineSy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Child Link (Legend of Zelda), Exploration, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Ganondorf, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sheik is Zelda, Spoilers, Team, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Travel, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), World Travel, angst time babey, big references to past games too, hence the contradictory tags, im sorry to all you tingle rosy rupee land and links crossbow training lovers, same with some spinoffs, there are a lot of zelda games i never played that likely wont be here, this is a main games that i have access to only house, though im going to be honest in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineSy/pseuds/StarshineSy
Summary: The great Calamity Ganon had been destroyed. Though peace has reigned over the land, soon other pieces of history, lost to time, show their faces throughout all of Hyrule. And it is up to our 3 heroes and the help of a new magical item and some old friends, as well as some new ones. From ocean waves to twilight caves, the most perilous threat of them all, is a cycle of history yet to be broken.





	The Legend of Zelda: Dawn of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Though this game takes place in the BOTW generation and world, I will not base much on the sequel, if at all. Mainly because at the time of writing most of this all we got is a small preview of what is in the works. Nothing is Final except dry Ganondorf and Short Haired Zelda. So though there may be a reference or two to the trailer, I'm not going to follow it much at all since all we got is "a sequel in the works". It is the one game i will likely not focus on at all. But, i might leave aspects of the story open ended for the sake of adding in more canonical events that happen in that bad boy in the works.  
> Anyway please enjoy this amalgamation of Zelda history.

Time passed, yet it both feels as if Calamity Ganon was defeated one hundred years ago and yesterday. Though progress was going beautifully restoring Hyrule to it's past prime, the aftermath of Ganon will never be forgotten. The monsters formally residing in the castle had been removed and they had taken to the fields of Hyrule at night. Yet the history of the castle and the ruins it was still in made it unlivable for people just yet. Zelda resided in Link's home in Hateno Village. Zelda had been reluctant to take the place as the leader of Hyrule, she may have been princess but being gone for a hundred years, leaving the entire kingdom to fend for themselves, that sort of act really does cause difficulty for a monarch to take the throne again. She also believed that she was very much unready to take the thrown, which was partially true. She had a hundred years to master her now lost magic, and no time to learn to be a proper monarch or to run a country. All of her time before Ganon was spent preparing for Ganon. Zelda of course had been taking advantage of this fact, of course. She used this time to learn about all the changes to Hyrule and to get familiar with all the people. The Zoras welcomed her with open arms, because sometimes a century can really only feel like a year ago. The Rito accepted her as well, after all they are a kind folk. Though the Rito chief still calls her a descendant of Zelda, after all living to 117 is a big feat for a Hylian. Gorons were happy to have her back, but they were adamant about staying as they were without a Queen. The Gerudo felt the same, they were happy to build an alliance with her, but they didn't want her to rule over them.

Zelda was fine with leaving the four races alone for some time as she and Link rebuilt Hyrule from this ruin, but this was a difficult task. Just imagine being in this position, a princess never taught how to rule a kingdom, who had lost her magic, and was kept from the world for a century, and a teen amnesiac with a glowing sword who spent the last few months or so running around the land without even taking a bath. To say that Hyrulians were very hesitant to trust the land in these two children's hands was an understatement. They may be heroes, but they were children who disappeared for a century. Now to cement their reputation with the kingdom, the two had made a new friend. A very unlikely and very untrustworthy friend.

Ganondorf.

After the end of Ganon, Ganondorf had been freed from the shackles of calamity, but that did not free him from the hatred of others. And as cruel as it sounds, it's difficult to blame the people of hyrule for not trusting him. Yet Link and Zelda made a friend. The idea that befriending the wielder of the Triforce of power, the constant evil in this repeating cycle of ancestry, didn't really come to their minds at first. After all, Ganondorf may have turned over a new leaf, but Link and Zelda were the two most effected by his evil. Yet Zelda had thought of it, she had done years of research about this, yet in every story it feels as if those who came before them just filled their roles instead of trying to change the tide. Zelda took that first step to try to break an evil cycle that tormented all of them for years. Link was probably the most hesitant to this change of course. You could claim it's because they were natural enemies, or you could say that being forced to live in the harsh wild while guardians hunt you down every second really makes it hard to forgive the person that caused it.

Now Ganondorf was not really accepted anywhere, why would he? The only place he could even claim to be his home was the Gerudo desert. Yet even if he wasn't hated by the gerudo, he wouldn't even be accepted into their town for being a voe. The castle haunted all of them, so to avoid staying in the only place he could escape judgement, he set up shelter in the desert ruins. Despite Link and Zelda's constant offers for him to stay with them, he never accepted. preferring to stay in a place that felt like home to him. The Gerudo may not have accepted him, but at least he could hunt Molduga as much as he wanted.

Despite this though, he did join Link and Zelda when they made their trips to the old Castletown. It was a difficult step for all of them, as the shadow of the castle loomed over them. But with the guardians gone, it was a good place to start rebuilding. The three worked alone for a short while, many fearing Ganondorf and the castle. But after a short time, hylians that lived close by started to help out. They avoided the castle and Ganondorf as much as possible, but progress had to be made with the down. It was coming along beautifully, when Link decided to venture inside the castle for some old rocks and rubble to use to mason some walkways. It may not have been the most useful place to get rocks, but he personally felt as if it had a bit more sentiment to it, and no one felt the need to argue. 

As Link ventured into the old castle to grab some more rocks, he looked at all the old tapestries and books destroyed by time, longing to remember them. He grabbed stone after stone and put them into a pile, so that he could bring a cart over to place them in once he was about done. so many people offered to help him with this, but Link personally enjoyed doing this alone. The castle may have been a curse to him, but it still felt familiar. As if he could remember more and more about it as he uncovered each stone. Though today, he found something odd. Underneath the rubble he was working on, sat a small stone. It gleamed a bright green, yet not the type of green he had seen in many emeralds, no this was something new.


End file.
